1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipation device.
2. Description of Related Art
As notebook PCs become thinner, space for heat convection and heat dissipation inside the case housing of the notebook PC is drastically reduced. When it comes to high-frequency components, such as the CPU (central processing unit) and graphics processing chip, the heat dissipation design hits a bottleneck. Thus, the mainstream framework of heat dissipation design is force heat convection with a centrifugal fan.
Even if the centrifugal fan can improve the heat dissipation a lot, it is still hard to meet the demanding standards of a notebook computer. Those standards for heat dissipation include not only enabling the notebook computer to operate properly, but also standards for noise and housing temperature. Therefore, heat dissipation including that includes a centrifugal fan still needs an enhancement to overcome forgoing problems.